We shall attempt to determine if: a. disrupted protoplasts of healthy or turnip yellow mosaic virus-infected Chinese cabbage leaves can synthesize protein and spermidine; b. the activities of SAM decarboxylase, spermidine synthase and spermine synthase exist in chloroplasts or cytosol or both; c. the activities are more active in infected chloroplasts than in healthy chloroplasts; d. chloroplasts can concentrate putrescine, spermidine, spermine or SAM.